


Is cereal soup?

by BabyClara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Tried, This was inspired by a real conversation I had with my friend, is cereal soup?, its so stupid, jk this is crack, two idiots debating serious matters with nothing but coffee in their systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: Tim and Marinette have not slept in two days. Dick and Jason have been elected to get them to bed.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | ladybug & batfam members
Comments: 34
Kudos: 255





	Is cereal soup?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/gifts), [AbyssalGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalGuardian/gifts), [rosesgonerogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesgonerogue/gifts), [Brinxiethebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinxiethebear/gifts), [TheCuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/gifts), [MysNis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/gifts), [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/gifts).



> My fav maribat authors~ Thank you all for your wonderful works ❤️
> 
> So I've been seeing this question in a few maribat fics and I wanted to know my friends opinion. So I asked them, only one answered, but I got over the betrayal and this was born!! It literally took my an hour to put toegether cause I already had the main debate (aka my conversation with my friend) all written out, which is good cuz longer then that, I lose my imagination...I haven't written in a while but I hope this is okay anyway.

Dick, Jason, Tim and Mari were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Well...breakfast or coffee. Tim looked dead to put it nicely and Marinette wasn't much better, but at least she wasn't drinking coff- nevermind, she stole Tim's. 

Now, the batfam was used to seeing Tim on the verge of passing out but Mari was a relanew addition and they were all surprised she had a similar sleep schedule as Tim. Of course it made a bit more sense when they learnt she was ladybug and was constantly going back to Paris via magical portal to fight akumas at any given time. And she was also MDC, they had met at Wayne gala last year where she had been invited as MDC. 

Still, when they were both _this_ tired it was important to get them to sleep and dick and Jason had been elected to do the deed this time. 

"Soooooo~ how'd you guys sleep?" Dick asked in a voice much to cheerful for the early hours of the day.

"Sleep is for the weak" 

*sigh* "no Tim, sleep is necessary for you to live a _healthy_ life"

"NoPe~ I only need coffee"

"Copy that"

The table fell silent for a few minutes before Jason got impatient.

"Tim when was the last time you slept?!"

"...20,28,30...no, 40...48,52!! 52 hours" he looked way to proud

Dick sighed again, "I am dragging you to sleep right after breakfast and there is no way you are getting out of it"

"Nooooo~ I don wanna-" 

"I don't care" dick cut off and Tim frowned

"What about you pixie pop! When was the last time you slept?" Jason continued. Why did he have to get stuck with two workaholic siblings?! Life wasn't fair.

"...cupcake?" Dick prodded

_Silence_

"Mari...?" 

Suddenly she lifts her gaze from her cereal and stares at them, "is cereal...soup?"

"What?!" Jason blinked

"Uhh?" Tim looked like he was actually considering an answer 

"I take it it's been a while...I will drag you to bed with Tim"

"No, since the main element in soup is its liquid and cereal's liquid is milk, I would consider it more of a drink with excessive toppings then soup." 

Dick and Jason turned to Tim. Whaaaat...?! 

"Yeah but some soups aren't homogeneous so it's be the same as cereal... So certain soups could be drinks with excessive toppings... Interesting theory~"

Tim stared at her, that didn't make any sense, why would she think that?! He had to set the records clear, "the thing that doesn't make cereal a soup is that the base of the soup hasn't been modified, it's like adding lemon to water and calling it lemon soup when in fact it is just lemon infused water" 

Everybody looked at him with clear questions marks on their faces but he didn't know how to make it more obvious.... Je was clearly right and they were wrong. Wait what were they talking about again?

Marinette sighed, "I'm too tired to try and comprehend you smart words" 

"I don't think it's because your tired... I didn't understand ether..." Dick admits.

Tim blinked a few times. So he said smart words? And she didn't understand? She usually understood... But she was tired, riiight~ he was tired too..., "Right back at ya" 

There was another silence during which Tim stole back his coffee and Jason and dick tried to understand what just happened and came to the conclusion that to understand an insomniac you had to be insomniac, so they left it at that. But then Marinette decided it was a good idea to confuse them even more.

"If you can drink soup, does that make it a drink? Cause I've drinked soup with a straw before..."

"This is creepy" dick stage whispered to Jason who was looking at Marinette with interest, "that's actually a good question" he claimed and Dick mentally facepalmed. 

Mari beamed at him, "I know" 

Tim shook his head, "no. Soups are eaten with spoons."

Marinette's smile turned outraged as she turned to Tim, "But!- what if you _drank_ it?!"

"But it's a food." 

Well that didn't make any sense... Dick decided it was his job to end the fight before it started and it didn't seem Jason was going to be much help because he was listening very attentively.

"Who cares?! As long as you like it...right?" He flailed under their hard stares and decided to observe like Jason. 

"Yeah, but a smoothie is food... And a smoothie is kinda the same consistency as soup. And a smoothie is a drink. Therefor soup is a drink." Mari stated. 

How did she get to that conclusion?!

"No. A smoothie is a drink made from food" 

Marinette groaned and hit her head on the table, "NOOO!! With that logic anything you put in a blender could be a drink! Like pizza...gross, but anyway! You get my point!"

Tim thought for a while and everybody held their breaths for his answer, "it is defined by the creator whether it is a drink or solid food" he finally said.

Mari seemed to think it through, "I can live with that answer" she conceded and then went back to eating her cereal. 

After a few moments she looked back up, "but cereal _and_ soup are _both_ liquid _and_ solid"

The eldests groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I reread this and realized that the jumps in the conversation made no sense. I thought about changing it to make it more understandable, but then I decided against it. First of all- because I'm too lazy. And second of all- because I had that exact same conversation with my friend at 3am. Being tired as we were, our answer didn't really make sense and our brains did jumps that we didn't explain. And I thought it would be appropriate to leave it like that cuz in this fic they haven't slept in two days. Not making sense is just a given at that point. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
